konamifandomcom-20200222-history
Konami Wiki:Affiliation procedure
A few months ago, a little group of administrators of wikis about some classic Konami franchises came up with the idea of joining together and bring back interest in them by helping each other. The Konami Classics group merely has the purpose of allowing communication between all these wikis and their communities, with the intention of linking between each other as much as possible, and thus make it easier to their users to find the information they are looking for. With our mutual collaboration, we could help improve each other's wikis, either it is by exchanging information, sharing news, translating foreign documentations, raise awareness of upcoming events, implementing/teaching coding, etc. History In the beginning, what is known today as the Konami Classics group was merely a Discord server for the Castlevania Wiki. However, seeing that many wikis about classic Konami franchises in the FANDOM™ network were either unattended, in very bad state or completely abandoned, the idea came up to change the Castlevania Wiki's server into "Konami Classics", a place where people could talk about all these old franchises that the very company that created them lately seem to have neglected. People voted and agreed with the change and thus the "Konami Classics" server was born, where one can find dedicated channels to talk about any Konami franchises that may come to mind. All that remained was trying to contact the administrators of those wikis and extend them an invitation to join the group, with the premise that if we all helped each other, we could bring back interest in all these once-loved franchises and prevent them from being forgotten. In those cases when the wiki was abandoned and they didn't have any active administrators, we gave ourselves the task of adopting them and give them new life. Even if by principle only classic franchises were to be accepted in the beginning, as time has passed by we have realized that even contemporary franchises may be included (they are all going to become "classic" one day, after all). How to become an affiliate? The process to become an affiliate to the Konami Classics group is very simple: If you own a wiki about any classic franchise from Konami, either we will try to reach you by leaving an invitation post on your message wall (or on any other active bureaucrat's/administrator's wall), or you can ask to become an affiliate yourself by leaving a post on any of our administrators' message walls, no matter who or on what wiki. You can also join the Konami Classics Discord server and ask any of us to help/guide you in the process. Benefits The main benefit you will gain is the promotion of your Konami wiki. By adding links to each other's wikis on our homepages and adding links within articles to each other's wikis whenever possible, we expect that all of us will get benefited with more traffic, which potentially could traduce in new people contributing to the sites (and potentially in finding new suitable staff candidates you could hire on your wiki) and more widespread promotion among different social media services. Any affiliate will also be granted a dedicated channel for that franchise on the Konami Classics Discord server (if it doesn't exist already), in addition to any help we could provide to improve their site. Request for affiliation *For procedures and to request for affiliations please click Konami Wiki:Affiliation procedure talk page. Current affiliates Invitation Message The following message is intended to be used for inviting other wikis under Konami titles. Any FANDOM user whose wiki is affiliated with Konami wikis can send an invitation. This message is editable and any tidbits can be added to it depending on your plan on how to attract the admin of the wiki. Dear administrator of the NAME, Me and the rest of the administrators of the Konami Wiki would love to be affiliated with your wonderful wiki. We already have several wikis affiliated with one another and our circle is getting bigger with each new affiliation. We're hoping for your positive response. For more information on how to become an affiliate, please visit this link. Best regards. ~~~~ Invitations waiting for response *Zone of the Enders Wiki Category:Browse